Sharing Is Not Always Best
by Alaena2662
Summary: Clark and Chloe go off to College only to find the system put them in the same room. And they can’t change out. longer summery inside.Chlark
1. Chapter 1

I thought that I was a Chlexer. But I'm not. I can write better Chlarks, anyways, I tried to make this a lighter happier story compared to the show now. Clark and Chloe go off to College only to find the system put them in the same room. And they can't change out. Now they have to learn things about each other they never wanted to know, and maybe realize some feeling they have been locking up inside.

"Chloe I just…I don't know if I want my powers back." Clark said. Chloe and Clark were driving off to Met U. Freshman year was starting out hectic. They were already about 3 hours late and the sad thing is Clark could have gotten there in 2.3 seconds if he didn't want to "talk" to Chloe. He really needed a friend and it would be hard to run carrying all his bags.

"Clark I can't tell you how to do this, how to live you life. But I can tell you that I'll always be here when you need me. That and I'll always keep your secret. I know you don't think Lana can handle this. But maybe she can. I mean I did." Chloe has been reassuring Clark about Lana for the past twelve hours. He didn't need sleep, but she did. So she decided to let him drive. However it wasn't the peace and quite she had hoped for.

"Chloe, why haven't we talked about me and Lana?" Clark asked.

"Because we haven't had to. Clark I might still love you, but I'm going to let you find your love. I mean that's what you do when you love someone that much. I think that if your comfortable with our relationship then so am I. You and Lana deserve to be happy if you make each other happy then that is what I want for you." Chloe tried to not cry. She loved him more than anything in this world. Even in knowing he was an alien she still loved him. But she decided this was the year for a change. For an acceptance Chloe. If she could accept his origin then she could accept his love for Lana.

"Thanks Chloe you don't know how much that means to me. You're a true friend." He pulled into the Met U housing registration parking lot. Chloe screamed a scream of joy. College was finally here.

"College we're finally here, Clark" Chloe smiled getting her purse and getting out of the vehicle. Clark followed her lead. He could be home in a matter of seconds to see Lana. But right now he wanted to be with his best friend.

"So since Lana is staying in Smallville, how are you guys going to work that one out?" Chloe asked. Lana was her friend that she hadn't really gotten to know since their jealously usually kept them apart.

"Oh well, I promised to not cheat on her and she said she wouldn't on me. I think it's really killing her though." Clark said opening the glass door to the Registration center.

"Kent, Clark." He said to the admissions lady.

"Ah yes, room 205 co-ed housing. That's the one on the left." She had red curly hair, glasses to big for her head, an outfit that went out of style in the early seventies. And she was chewing gum, very unprofessional. Chloe smiled

"Sullivan, Chloe" She said, her had was resting on the desk leaning to see if her and Clark were close to each other. Clark went outside to wait it was to muggy inside for him.

"Sullivan, eh? Room 205, co-ed…oh I see. Well you guys have fun." She said raising her eyebrows in an up and down motion. Chloe didn't quite understand. Her and Clark went back out the car.

"Okay, so I'm in the co-ed dorm, how about you Clark?" Chloe asked smiling.

"Oh uh…me too" He got in the drivers side and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys/gals thanks for replying, Crazy**** Danae, good question. I just wanted everyone to see that she still loves him but wants the best for him. Trust me he doesn't get off easy…**

"Here we are Chloe." Clark smiled, finally they could get into their rooms and unpack. They have classes in another week.

"Alright I'm upstairs 2nd floor, room…" Chloe's paper was upside down, she flipped it right side up. They walked up the stairs carrying the first load. Chloe was looking at the numbers and Clark was just holding stuff.

"Okay here I am Clark…Can you bring this stuff in for me?" she smiled a sweet looking smile. How could he resist.

"Here Clark on this bed. It looks like my roomie hasn't moved in yet…I wonder what she'll be like. Oh, let me get that." Chloe was rambling and didn't notice Clark losing grip of her stuff. She caught the bag and set it on the bed. Then she sat down. Clark sat beside her.

"So what room is this?" Clark asked wondering where his room was from hers.

"Oh this is room 205" Clark looked at Chloe, and then checked his paper.

"Uh, Chloe, I know why your roomie isn't here yet." He smiled a nervous smile.

"Why?" She started unpacking. She picked out her jeans and started re-folding them and putting them in her dresser.

"Because it's me." Chloe turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Clark that's not funny." Chloe said

"I'm not trying to be. Look." He handed her his paper.

"Okay well lets just go back to the registration office and get this worked out. No big deal." She smiled took his hand and they went.

"Look I told you at **least** a month. That's all we can do. Sorry, you guys didn't come in to check the rooms doing orientation so this is the best we can do. Sorry" The red-haired woman said.

They went back got the rest of their stuff and started unpacking. Clark called Lana

"Lana? Oh hey what's up? Oh, who? LEX? After what he did…" Clark was mad and Chloe's hand touched his shoulder.

"Chill, Lana is a big girl. She can handle herself." She said and went back to unpacking.

"Okay sorry Lana, it's been a hectic day, well first…okay love you honey buns, my little peach cobbler." Clark hung up the phone then looked at Chloe who was pretending to throw up.

"This is going to be hard." Clark and Chloe mumbled in unison.

Since my last message didn't post I just wanted to say…Lana and me have problems BUT I'm going to try not to bash her. Sorry this chapter is sort of lacking, but I promise next chapter will be gut busting…little hint: What happens when Chloe decides to taste College Life, and the boys, and what does Lana do when she finds out that they share a room? …TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!


End file.
